


And They Said the World Would End

by Insertpoetryhere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Gore, M/M, Murder, Oooh boy this gets a bit wild, Superstition, Takes place in 2012, bc I feel nostalgic, greif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertpoetryhere/pseuds/Insertpoetryhere
Summary: Keith just moved from New Mexico to some bullshit town in the middle of butt-fucking-nowhere Wisconsin. It seems like the last place that you’d think would be abuzz with the whispers of a murder. In between the finger pointing, the accusations, the shady characters, and the one boy who won’t say a word about the case, but keeps throwing forlorn looks up at Keith’s bedroom window as he passes, you’d think it couldn’t get any weirder.But when Keith gets a cryptic letter from a Adam Wright shoved under his apartment door one night, he begins to question whether what’s he’s hearing is even true.They say dead men tell no tales... but this one still seems to have a lot to say.





	And They Said the World Would End

There are a lot of things that Adam can’t remember anymore.

It has to suck, hurting and not even knowing it. He can’t even call up the memories from that night to try to give him some answers.

He can’t remember.

\---------

It wasn’t strange for there to be snow on the ground on New Years Eve.

Maybe it was just the former Texan boy in him talking, but he just found the look of it all so mesmerizing. You’d think he’d get used to it after living here for almost 3 years now. Still, Texas winters and Wisconsin winters were just so vastly different. The poet in him just found it beautiful.

Though, he did have to admit that maybe that shouldn’t have been the first thought on his mind as he sat comfortably in his boyfriend’s lap, his hands wrapped in his hair and his tounge halfway down his throat.

“Baby… you ok?” Takashi mumbled, moving away for a second to breathe. Adam pushed aside his thoughts and pulled his boyfriend back into the kiss by the sides of his face. He doesn’t need to think about anything right now.

“‘M fine..” Adam mumbled into the kiss. This seemed to be enough for Takashi, who resumed his previous pace, letting his hands slide down Adam’s back and up again.

Yeah, mark them down as two steriotypically horney teenagers. But in their defense, they didn’t do this as often as most high school seniors would. The only reason that the two were pouncing on each other with such passion was the fact that parents were out for the night. Sure, they could sneak over to Adam’s apartment… but why spoil it?

Besides, Takashi’s parents knew that Adam lived alone. They were just fine with their son being gay, but that didn’t mean they were going to throw caution to the wind and let him go places alone with his boyfriend.

Adam had been living alone for almost a year now… After coming out to his parents on Christmas eve last year. It honestly wasn’t as bad as it sounded. He could take care of himself just fine.

The two continued, setting a bruising pace. Adam was clinging to Takashi as if he was his last meal.

7:30 pm.

“Adam?” Takashi pulled away slightly. Adam tried to ignore him and continue, but Shiro moved back again. “It’s getting dark.”

Adam looked out the window and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah… I guess it is.”

Takashi smiled gently and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “You should get going… I don’t want you walking in the dark for too long.”

Adam nodded and moved off of Shiro’s lap. He started to pull his shoes on, looking around for his jacket. Takashi watched lazily as he fished it out of the closet and pulled it on slowly.

Adam opened the door, but was pulled in for one last kiss before he left.

Adam kissed back like the world was ending.

8:00 pm.

Adam tugged his jacket around him tightly as the snow fell around him. His apartment building was only a few blocks away. He approached it slowly, but did not fish out his keys.

He stopped right in front of the building and looked up. It wasn’t too late. He could go in, go up to his apartment, lock the door, and ignore the rest of the world.

He sighed, turning away.

No.

He had to keep walking.

9:00 pm.

Could he go back? Knowing what he knew?

10:30 pm.

He was almost there. 

Adam took off his glasses and wiped the fog off the lenses. Cars whizzed past him on the highway as he walked in the snow covered grass. The town’s welcome sign was covered in a thin layer of ice as Adam passed by it.

11:15 pm.

Adam could finally see it. The motel looked pretty shady, and reasonably empty. He crossed the street as quickly as he could without slipping on the ice.

He leaned up against one of the sides of the motel and waited.

11:30 pm.

Where was he?

The guy said he’d be there by now.

11:40 pm.

Adam looked up at a car pulling into the parking lot. It was in severe need of a new muffler, and the paint was scratched to the point to where Adam couldn’t really tell what color it was supposed to be. Despite the state of repair, the car itself wasn’t that old

Was that him?

\-----------

12:05 am.

January 1st, 2012.

Managing this stupid place had to be the worst job anyone had ever been suckered into. Rolo knew that by now. He could hear what sounded like two drunk New Years Eve party goers screaming at each other from the other side of the motel.

Nyma, the girl he was working with, sighed and looked up from her magazine. “Your turn to break it up.”

“No way, I did it last time!” Rolo protested. Nyma just looked up at him, eyes narrowed. Rolo gulped. This girl was a whole 90 pounds of whoop-ass. “... Fine.”

He grabbed the flashlight from his desk, pulled on his coat, and headed out.

“Hello?” He called, walking awkwardly in the unshoveled snow that was piling up on the sidewalk. “Anyone there?”.

No answer. Rolo frowned and looked back over to the office door. Looks like whoever it was, they left…

SCREEEEECH!

Rolo nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the sound of a car driving out of the parking lot at top speed. He raced around the corner, holding his flashlight shakily.

No one was there… 

But the snow beneath his feet was stained a rust red.

\---------

The police found Adam Wright’s body 3 days later. They claimed he was laying by the river, under a layer of snow with a bullet in his head.

But Shiro didn’t care. He didn’t care how it had happened… he just wanted to know why.

Why did he let Adam go out alone?

Why did they find him so far out of town?

Why would anyone ever want to hurt him?

It’s all he could think of as he stood in the funeral home, looking down at a closed casket. Adam’s brother had refused to let it be opened. He just couldn’t stand to look at it.

The people around him distracted themselves with idle chatter. Older people talked about how God has a plan. Kids asked their parents what was in that big box with all the flowers on it, and teens turned their backs on the coffin is if it weren’t there. One tried to lighten the atmosphere by cracking a light hearted joke.

“So… 2012? Guess we’re lucky the world didn’t end.” It earned him a few chuckles.

Shiro listened in, and felt a lump rise up in his throat.

He was wrong.

The world did end.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Halloween


End file.
